Ice and Sayuri's adventures!
by Cry Clear
Summary: DISCONTINIUED  There are 2 OC characters here! The rating will go up in later chapters so read at own risk! Anyways, Ice and Sayuri wish apon a star and and what do they get? A one way ticket to the world of Hetalia! OCXSpain and mentions of OCXRomano. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoples!**

_U-umm if you don't k-know why the p-print is li-like this then-_

**Check out our profile!**

_Y-yes what Ice s-said_

**M'kay Sayuri. Now let get to the story!**

_O-okay... _

**Please review!**

"Hey Sayuri?" We were walking down the beach near our house. "Yea Ice?" My sis Sayuri, as she liked to be called, loves anime, like me! We especially like this anime called Hetalia. It's hilarious!

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we just wished on a star and we went to any anime we wanted?" She thought about it for awhile. "It depends which anime." She said. (_Hetalia!) _"High school of the dead?" I asked. "Z-zombies!" 'Oh yea…I forgot she doesn't like zombies' I thought.

_(Hetalia!)_ "What about Sgt. Frog?" I asked. "Talking frogs would be creepy…" I looked out into the ocean. The soft lapping of the water on the sand always calms me down. I closed my eyes. I could feel the ripples on my silver dress. My long silver hair floating in the salty breeze. _(Hetalia!_** Sayuri! Shut up!**_)_

The sun was diving down past the blue ocean water. It was going to be night soon. "Sayuri, we should start heading home." She turned to me and said, "Okay!" A nearby fisherman shouted, "Leaving so soon Sayuri?" I sighed. That nearby fisherman was my first love, Atone. He likes Sayuri though. He only likes me as a friend.

Well Sayuri IS stunningly beautiful. Especially in the moonlight. Her blue hair shines to its fullest color, while mine just looks more silver. Her teal eyes turn to a light bluish-silver, while mine just looks like a mix of aqua, green, and silver. Our personalities are the opposite of each other. Like north and south! She's so happy go lucky and willing to help. While our parents gave me the order to protect her at all costs. She can protect herself. She has the stronger part of our family. She's so talented! All I can do is sing and draw. Whenever she does something, everyone always goes and flocks her and I'm always stuck saving her ass! I'm sick of it!

But… I can never leave for some reason… she's better than me but I feel like I made her that way.

I can see why he likes her better. She is better. "Sorry Atone! But it's getting late!" She shouted back. He nodded and went back to his fishing. She ran off into the forest.

"Sayuri! Don't go running off by yourself!" I yelled down the path. I sighed. "That girl is something else." I mumbled. "Yea, she is." I whirled around. Atone was leaning down, his face a few inches from mine.

"A-Atone!" I felt my face redden. I get flustered very easily. "Yes?" He turned his head to face me. This is bad, very bad! My crushes face was a few inches from mine and I can't move! So I did the first thing that came to mind. I …

.

.

.

Kissed him. And the next thing I knew we were both stumbling back and I had my hand over my mouth. "You do k-know I l-like your s-sister r-right?" he said as I was trying to calm myself down. But as soon as I heard him say that, I was heartbroken. I knew he liked my sis, but it just hurts to hear him say it out loud. "Ice wai-!"

I ran to the hut as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face. As I sped past people, children, trees, and pets, I felt like I was a ghost. I felt like I was nothing.

When I got back to the hut, Sayuri was already there. She was sitting down and looking up at the night sky. Our roof was taken off by a storm a few days ago. We have to build a new one before the next rainfall or everything will be soaked.

I wiped my tears. "Sayuri." I said as I sat next to her and looked up. She turned to me as she said, "Yes?" I closed my eyes and I felt my eyes water up again. "Never fall in love." She looked at me confused. "Huh?" "Never mind." I opened my eyes and looked at the starry night sky. "Ice! Look! A shooting star!" I looked to where Sayuri was pointing. I saw something flash, then it was gone. I closed my eyes. 'I wish I could just go somewhere were someone understands me.' I wished. I sighed because I know its never going to come true.

"Aww! I forgot to make a wish!" Sayuri whined. "Then make a wish dummy." "But it's too late!" "Sayuri, its never too late." She looked at me with wide eyes. Then she closed her eyes and I guess made a wish? She opened her eyes and I said, "Alright Sayuri, time for bed." "Aww!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**My parents weren't home so I'm gonna upload this now! Sorry but it's a short chapter.**

_Ice! That isn't good! You have to follow your parents rules!_

**Yea yea…whatever anyways my cat was just lying on my lap just now and I got up just for yall so please review.**

When I woke up, I was in a white room. "Hello?" I yelled. It echoed. "Hello." Ilooked ahead and saw a girl about a year younger than me. She had short, black hair and pale blue eyes. I started backing up. "W-who are y-you?" She looked at me. " I am the spirit of the star you wished on. I have been watching you (**Creepy! **_Ice! Not nice!_). You qualify for a wish." I thought for a moment. "Hold on! Just cause I got my heart broken doesn't mean-" "Just think about it for a moment. How many people ever get their wishes granted?" She said as she cut me off. "Not a lot" She nodded. "Exactly."

"Well all I want is to go somewhere where someone understands me." I said while in thought. "Wait, is there a catch?" She shook her head. "Now say that again but with 'I wish'." "I wish wait is there a catch?" She giggled. "No, silly! Before that!" I thought for a little while. 'What am I getting myself into? I bet this is just a dream. I'll wake up tomorrow with a broken heart and I'll be sleeping on the floor. Eh, what the hell. I'll go for it.' "I wish I could go somewhere where someone understands me." I said with a bored tone. Her eyes sparkled nonetheless. "Alright!"

She said something in a foreign language, then she opened her eyes and clapped her hands. All of a sudden, it became dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Is this for real?

**Hi guys!**

_Ice? Why are you so hyped up today?_

**Cause you keep hearing me wrong on the phone. It's funny.**

_Yea, it kind of is._

**Anyway, we love to read your reviews so please keep reviewing!**

I sat up. 'So it was just a-'My thoughts were cut off as soon as I opened my eyes. I definitely wasn't in my hut anymore.

I was in a long, white nightgown. I was sitting on a feathery bed. It had silver sheets, icy blue covers and pillows, and a mahogany frame. But one thing was for sure, I woke up with a broken heart. I sighed as I got up from the bed. I decided to look around the room a bit. When I got to the dresser, I thought I should get dressed.

When I opened one of the drawers, all I saw were dresses. I opened another. All dresses. 'What the hell?' I scowled. A butler came. "Hey, why is there-" Wait, a butler? "Is there something wrong, Miss Greenland?" Greenland? "Ummm….Nevermind."

"Alright but your flight to the world conference will be arriving soon." He said before bowing and walking out.'World Confrence huh?' I thought.

I just picked a random dress. It was silver and about ankle length with spaghetti straps. I walked onto the balcony and stared in awe. There was snow everywhere! But what really surprised me was the jet in the front yard. But as I was running, I passed a mirror. I stopped. I looked at my reflection and sighed. 'I still look the same.' I looked again. And on closer inspection, I realized I had a bluish tint in my hair.

Then I remembered Atone. I had almost forgotten him. Suddenly, a familiar person came running down the hallway. "Dude! Greenland! We gotta go!" Oh, it's just America… Wait, what? He grabbed my wrist and started running.

He practically THREW me into the jet and said, "You better hang on dude!" "That is not how you treat a lady!" I turn around and see England, or 'Caterpillars' as I called him. "How long is this flight anyway?" I asked. They both turned to me.

"We're almost there!" I looked at him confused. "Already?" I felt us land. I looked out the window and saw a tall skyscraper. "That was fast." I said as Caterpillars helped me out. "Thanks Cater….England." America burst out laughing. "Were you about to say Caterpillars?" He asked while gasping for breath. I looked at England. "Sorry! I-" I was about to say something but before I could, someone glomped me. I closed my eyes and fell.

"Sissy? Hey, how did we end up in Hetalia?" I opened my eyes and saw I had blue hair in my face. "….Sayuri… get off of me!" She got off of me then I got up. I brushed the dirt off of me and noticed they were all looking at my hair. "What?" "Sissy, your curl is showing."

America grabbed my curl. "CHIGI!(**Sorry, I couldn't help it!**)" I bit his hand and ran into the building to try and find a mirror. I was running down a random hallway when I found one. Only problem was: France was in front of it. I rolled my eyes. "Move it, pervert." He smirked while I tried to position my hair so my curl won't show. "Honhon-"I cut him off by saying,"Don't even try it. I know you just want me to get in bed with you. It's not. Gonna. Happen." After I hid my curl, I just left him standing there looking shocked.

I looked down all the hallways when suddenly I heard a, "PASTAA~" I turned around and saw the Axis Powers. Also known as Italy, Germany, and Japan. "Italy, be quiet." Italy pouted, then looked over to me. "Ve~ pretty lady" I waved and he ran over to me. "What's your name?" I smiled sheepishly. "A-Aurora." I mentally kicked myself. 'Aurora? Seriously brain?' I thought to myself. "That's a pretty name! Do you like pasta?" Of course. "Yea. I do. I especially like Angel Hair Spaghetti." He turned to Germany. "Germany! She likes pasta!"

"Sissy!" Sayuri ran up behind me and glomped me again. "Hey Sayuri, my name is Aurora now." I whispered. "Sissy, Look who I found!" She said as she got up. I looked up and knew it was a dream. It had to be.

**I feel evil. I made a cliffhanger.**

_W-what does evil taste like? Is it good?_

**No Sayuri,** **evil is bad. Anyway, Review who you think it is!**


End file.
